


Differences

by dancing_badly



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_badly/pseuds/dancing_badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane reflects on some of the changes she sees in Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me from watching the Avengers trailer. Thor just seems different in them, so I wrote this in response to that feeling. From Jane's POV.

He looked different than the last time she saw him. Sure, his hair was longer, but it was more of a subtle internal change than a physical one.

He stood taller, more confident with himself but no longer with the air of arrogance surrounding him. His eyes were different, from what used to look out of them as a boyish prince now gazed at her with the eyes of a man, a king.

He no longer needed to dominate the room with his body and voice, content to sit and listen to what others had to say. He had become the man she knew he was, the man she fell in love with. A man his father would be proud of.

Thor still had a small lift to the corner of his mouth when he was amused, his eyes still got that twinkle when he teased her. He enjoyed life, but now he took his responsibilities seriously.

This new Thor came at a price, the situation with his brother causing him more distress than he let on. Jane knew he felt responsible for Loki's actions, believing that if he'd been the elder brother Loki needed, shown the love and caring that his mother always wished him to, they might not find themselves here, their lives would be different.

Despite these changes, she still worries about him. Worries about his safety, whether he will come home to her alive each night. She worries about Loki, whether Thor can save him and how much battering her love's soul can take.


End file.
